Acheron Bane
Acheron Bane was one of the District 13 males from LightStone123's 325th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Harley Swoop, Piper Quinn, and Violetta Noble. Overall he placed 1st out of 56, becoming a Victor along with Missy Randos, Mist Scorchil & Hazel Dyer Personality Acheron is a mysterious individual, hardly ever speaking unless referred to. His own past is with clouded with mist. He carries an aura of sadness around him, as if he had never felt what it was like to love or be loved; to feel pain or give pain. Most people who ever acknowledge Acheron's existence don't have any other opinion of him other then that his presence seems almost depressing and creepy to them. He seems almost incapable of emotion, and usually just has a gloomy mask of misery on him. When others approach him, they will often mention the never-fading scar on his face. When these people do so, Acheron would just sigh, as if he was furious somehow. In truth, the reason of Acheron's peculiar behavior is due to the fact that he was traumatized when he was younger, and feels as if every one else has become distrustful, like they had some ulterior motive they do not dare reveal to Acheron. He has become more than empty inside, and feels like the whole world is against him. So in order to escape madness, he hides, deep inside a cave near District 13. This lead him to be known as, "The Ghost of District 13." Looks Acheron seems to be frail boy, but he most certainly isn't. He is far from weak physically. Under the large quantity of cloth he wears, he has multiple scars that cover his body in a horrific way. He hates these scars of his, and does his best in order to hide them all. He still has some leftover stitches on him, and is completely disgusted by this very fact. He has very pale skin, as a result of usually staying in his cave, and only coming during the night in order to collect needed supplies and other utilities. He has long ebony hair, tied into a perfect low ponytail that stretches down his back. His facial scar, the only mark he couldn't conceal, is revealed to the public, allowing them to make their own theories of Acheron's scar, all of which he despises greatly. His eyes are one of the most remarkable qualities about him. They seem to shift to different shades of violent, depending on his mood. It could be a light, brilliant lilac when he's in serenity. Or it could possibly be a dark, mysterious lavender when he's in anguish. Around his neck, he wears a golden pendant that has his family's name, "Bane," carved onto it. This pendant is the last thing given to Acheron by his parents, before they were mercilessly slaughtered by Capitol goons, along with his siblings. Training Score 325th Annual Hunger Games: 8 Games Much of what Acheron did during the beginning of the Games is a mystery, but he was assaulted by Sebastian at one point in the Male arena. Acheron managed to kill Sebastian, getting his first kill. When the two genders merged, he was targeted by the anti-Careers throughout the rest of the Games, although they failed to kill him. Their ally, Wolbert, attempted to ally with Acheron as he knew Shade and Mist wanted him dead, but Acheron quickly silenced him. Before Shade and Mist could find Acheron, he unsuspectingly appeared behind Shade, decapitating him. This final kill allowed him to be crowned a victor, along with Missy, Hazel, and Mist. Kills Sebastian Hive, Wolbert Toonico, & Shade Spectrus Allies N/A Aftermath Acheron was popular in the Capitol, although this was mainly in part due to his mystery and character. He distanced himself from the other victors, who couldn't seem to understand the lone introvert. He was very wary that the Capitol allowed him to live, and began to formulate plans to escape before they could. Sure enough, an hour after the victors of the 327th Hunger Games were crowned, he disappeared. It is currently unknown if he is still alive. Trivia *Acheron and Cassandra are the only known victors who disappeared from the Capitol. **Both tributes are also speculated to have some involvement with Those Who Do Not Exist. *All the tributes he killed were males. Category:District 13 Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:Scythe Uses Category:Knife Users Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:Victors Category:Those Who Don't Exist* Category:Finalist